Of Demons and Dragons
by FirestormofKaos
Summary: There are some new player's in the Dark Tournament. What do you mean they know Youko... now that's going to be interesting.
1. Prologue

Of Demons and Dragons

_By Firestorm of Kaos_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I also don't own the car I drive but that is beside the point. The point is that the only thing I do own is my character and her team. So yes there are OC's.

Authors Note: I haven't seen a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho, what I do know is second hand from either fan fiction or friends so no complaints if I don't follow the story line. On that note, I haven't written a new story in over 4 years that wasn't required for school so no flames please. If you are going to criticize my writing I have no problems with that, just no ranting, raving, flying figure eights around my head till I respond. If you do that I will be extremely ticked and sic' my muses on you. And while almost all my muses have been cationic for over 4 years that doesn't mean that they are not dangerous. Anyway my new muse is more than strong enough to deal with any flamers pathetic asses. So this story is for my new muse… JIN. And my friend Nicole who got me hooked on him.

This story is an OC/Jin pairing if a pairing even happens. I personally love Jin/Touya pairings but the inspiration struck me for this one so… anyway if you don't like the idea of possible yaoi (boy/boy couples) and or original characters just shut the hell up and read… QUIETLY! Or leave the story and find something else that interests you to read. Just don't flame me. And that reminds me…

DON'T MEDDLE IN THE AFFAIRS OF DRAGONS. FOR YOU ARE CRUNCHY AND TASTE GOOD WITH KETCHUP.

Maybe Jin should have remembered that. But anyway onto the story.

_Telepathy_

_# Youko #_

_Kurama_

Prologue:

Now she hadn't exactly planned on being here or in this situation. But she also hadn't planned on being born. But as her mother used to always say… Shit happens. So no matter what she had or hadn't planned on happening it was now up to her to get herself out of it. But that was going to be about as easy as digging your way through a 1000 foot tall pile of crap. Not easy, after all a small, inch tall pile of crap smells really bad, so merely imagine that much in one place. That would reek even if you had a human's sense of smell. But anyway back to the real problem at hand. Or claw in this case.

The Dark Tournament. She had heard about the Toguro brothers, and their tournament, but she hadn't really thought much about it. After all what would a bunch of young demons, and their entertainment have to do with her? She should have realized that although she may be one of the oldest creatures in existence Murphy's Law still applied to her. She now had a sort of respect for the ningen Murphy and his stupid damn law. But that was amazingly off track and wasn't helping her get out of this situation. Maybe if she thought back to how she got into this situation it would help, but no she didn't have the time for that. Her teams fight started in 5 minutes. And this goddess be damned mask wasn't helping any. Who was the flaming idiot who suggested that they wear ceramic masks to hide their identities anyway? Oh wait; she was the one who suggested it wasn't she.

"Can Team Urameshi and Team Taikou please report to the ring? I repeat can Team Urameshi and Team Taikou please report to the ring your match will be starting as soon as both teams are present."

Damn it. I still didn't have a way out. Damn it all to hell. Looks like we will have to fight after all.

With Team Urameshi

"We're fighting a bunch of freaks in masks. Figures, so far this whole tournament has been a big joke."

"Yusuke don't underestimate them simply because they wear masks. I have witnessed one of there fights. They will be challenging opponents."

"Yeah right, I the great Kuwabara could beat them all with both hands tied behind my back."

"I doubt it you fool."

"Say that again shrimp!"

"Would you two please stop fighting, there will be time for that later."

"Hn."

"Whatever, like I would bother to argue with that shrimp anyway."

"Yeah right Kuwabara, you argue with everyone."

in the ring

"Alright, now how are you guys going to figure out the fights?" The announcer asked.

"Hn."

"…"

"Alright, since no one seems to be speaking up…"

"How about they choose."

"Huh?"

"Team Urameshi, you choose which of us you wish to fight against. We do not care as to who fights who but you may have preferences."

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Okay, so it looks like the fighters will be decided by Team Urameshi."

"If I may…"

"Sure."

"I would like to fight first… if Team Urameshi is alright with that?"

"Um, okay?"

"Very well, who shall I be fighting then?"

"Um…"

"I will give you five minutes to decide. If you haven't chosen by then… I will choose for you. Deal?"

"Sure."

Back with Team Urameshi

"Who is going to fight?"

"Not me, I am not fighting some girl."

"I can't. My code won't allow me to fight girls."

"Fool, then you aren't going to be fighting in this match. Their whole team is female."

"What! How do you…"

"Well, Hiei?"

"I'll fight this match fox; you take the next one."

"Very well."

with team Taikou

"Be careful. I think you will be fighting the dark one."

"I will be, in fact I had hoped to be the one to fight him."

"Why?"

"I believe we will balance out."

_Be careful young one, thee dark one is not only a creature of fire. He is also a creature of ice. Beware of being over confident merely because he appears a certain way. And remember our purpose._

"Yes honored one."

TBC…

Authors Note: Okay that is it for now. So please review. I also need some help, I have never written a story with a fight scene so any help would be appreciated. I am willing to co-write the story if need be…

On the story: I re-arranged the matches a bit. This match is one of four pre-semi-final matches. There are a total of 32 teams.


	2. The past part one

Of Demons and Dragons

_By Firestorm of Kaos_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own my character and her team. So yes there are OC's.

Authors Note: I haven't seen a lot of Yu Yu Hakusho, what I do know is second hand from either fan fiction or friends so no complaints if I don't follow the story line..

This story is an OC/Jin pairing if a pairing even happens. I personally love Jin/Touya pairings but the inspiration struck me for this one so… anyway if you don't like the idea of possible yaoi (boy/boy couples) and or original characters just shut the hell up and read… QUIETLY! Or leave the story and find something else that interests you to read. Just don't flame me.

Chapter 1: The Past Part One

_**800 years before**:_

"Nee-san, nee-san slow down. I can't keep up."

"Then walk a little faster, we are going to be late."

"What's so important anyway? Why do we have to go to the temple?"

"The prophecy has come true. A koorime has given birth to twins and one of them is male. The cleansing will happen soon so we have to get everyone safe."

"What… but nee-san…"

"Be quiet and hurry up, we are almost there."

Two figures in long black cloaks appeared out of the forest. The taller one looked at the clearing and then started to run across. Halfway across the figure stopped, turned around and whispered back to the other figure.

"Come on little one, the temple is just on the other side of the clearing."

"I can't see anything, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes, now hurry up; we don't know exactly when the cleansing will start. We could be attacked at any time. We have to get to the temple."

The figure turned around and started to walk towards the other side of the clearing. Tentatively the smaller figure started across the clearing. When the smaller one was only a few steps into the clearing a shadow leapt out of the trees and attacked.

"Nee-san, HELP!"

"Little one! Hold on, I'll be right there," the figure yelled as she started to run back.

All of a sudden the shadow took out a blade and held it to the small ones neck. In the struggle the figures hood had fallen off revealing a young boy, maybe 10 years old.

"Move another step and the boy dies. This blade has been dipped in dragon's bane. All I have to do is nick him and he'll be as good as dead."

"What do you want?" the taller figure said nervously.

"The scroll, hand it over," the shadow hissed.

"Scroll? What scroll?"

"The sealing scroll. The one that you plan on using to hide from the cleansing. That scroll."

"We don't have the scroll of sealing. The honored one has it and she is already at the temple."

"Liar, we know for a fact that this boy," and he pointed to the young boy, "Is the adopted younger brother of the 'honored one.' She wouldn't leave someone so important to be escorted by some no body demon. So either you are her most trusted guard or you are the 'honored one,' either way you should have the scroll."

"What, your thinking is completely messed up. I am not the honored one, I am much too young, and for that matter unhand my nephew. He may look like the honored ones adopted brother but he is not. He merely idolizes him and tries to look like him."

"And you expect me to believe that crap."

"Of course, it is the truth."

"Then why does he call you nee-san, don't deny it. I followed you here, I heard him call you that my self."

"If you must know he's my older brother's son, and my brother died when he was an infant so I have raised him all his life."

As she said this the shadow got even angrier and held the blade even closer to the boy's skin. Even the smallest bit of pressure would cause the boys throat to be cut. Seeing this, the girl was quiet, for a while anyway. As she clenched her fists she asked the demon a question.

"What must I do to get you to release him, I don't have the scroll of seals, and it is at the temple."

"Nothing then…" And the demon removed the blade from the boys throat, pushed the boy toward the girl, and started to back away slowly, "Nothing that is… except die." And with that he threw the blade at the girl, but the boy was in front of her and took the blade through his back.

"LITTLE ONE!" the girl yelled worried as she slowly lowered him to the ground. While she was doing this the demon responsible disappeared into the trees.

"Nee-san."

"Don't talk little one, I'm going to take you to the temple. They will heal you. But I have to pull the blade out, so brace yourself… okay?"

"Sure nee-san…"

Slowly the girl reached down and grasped the blade. She attempted to pull it out but it was stuck fast.

"It won't move little one, I'm going to have to carry you there like this."

But the boy had passed out from the pain and the poison. SO she picked him up, and carried him across the clearing and into the forest. As soon as she was in the forest again an old building appeared. It was small, maybe 2 meters high and made of stone. On the front was an open door with some stairs that led down into inky blackness.

"Hold on little one," She held him tighter and rushed into the open door way and down the stairs. Yelling the entire way, "HEALER SHUVE, HEALER SHUVE!"

TBC…

Authors Note: Shuve is pronounces shoe-vay. Nee-san means older sister/ big sister.

I'll have the next chapter up soon; sorry if it's a little confusing now… it will make sense later.


End file.
